King High
by spashleyfan12
Summary: Spencer and Aiden have been dating for 3 years but when Aiden's best friend, Ashley Davies arrives, things get complicated. Love, betrayal and secrets unfold. Read to find out how the story ends. Reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

This is simply a telling of my life from the age of seventeen. I'm Spence Carlin. A senior at King High and the captain of the girls ice hockey team. Ice hockey is my passion. I've been playing since I was eleven years old. I've lived in Los Angeles, California my whole life. I live with my Mom, Father and my older brother Glen. I have a boyfriend, his name Aiden Dennison; he plays for the King High basketball team with my brother. I go watch them play Friday, if I don't have a game myself that is. I've been dating him since I was fourteen. Yes, three whole years. He's the first and the only boyfriend I've had. My Mom loves him, and he's best friends with my brother, i guess that's the main reason I've stayed with him so long. Don't get me wrong he is a great boyfriend and I do love him. But I'm just not _in love_ with him.

That brings me to now. I'm in the changing room with the rest of the hockey team getting changed. We just won another game so I'm in a real happy mood right now.

"Spency..." I turn my head and find Kyla looking at me. "You were awesome out there dude."

Kyla's my best friend by the way. She's on the hockey team too. She moved here about a year ago, I haven't really known her that long but we've become really close during the time I've known her and I'm glad she's in my life. I tell her everything. Well, nearly everything.

She lives with her Mom Sophia and her cousin Alexis, who I call Alex. Sophia owns a small cafe just around the corner from our school and a students club 'Grays.' Alexis is fifteen and moved in with them 6 months ago due to her father's death. She doesn't talk much about it; to be honest she doesn't really talk much at all. She says Hi when I'm around or I bump into her at school but always ignores Kyla. I have no idea why. I guess their just not close or something. Her Mom, Christine is some famous clothe designer in New York and 'apparently' doesn't have time for her daughters. I know I said daughters. Yes, Alex has an older sister, Ashley Davies. She lives in NY with her Mom. I've never met her but that doesn't stop Alex talking about her nonstop (Kyla's words not mine). I like Alex though. She has long dark brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes. She's really pretty. I wish I had a little sister just like her.

"Thanks Ky, you too!" I smiled at her.

"Oh I know, I'm always good. Anyways I'll see you tomorrow at school, I got to go Ashley will be here soon and my Mom wants be home before she arrives." Kyla replied.

"Ashley?"

"Yeah, you know Alex's sister, my cousin. That Ashley?"

"Oh. Why she coming to LA?" I asked.

"Spency, I told you this last week in class. I'm guess you weren't listening?" Guess not. "Well, her Mom's going on a trip for a few months for business and typical Ashley didn't want to go so she's coming to live with us for a bit. Alex won't stop bagging my head about how excited she is. Seriously that girl is so annoying. Both of them are."

"What's so bad about this Ashley like? She can't be that bad Ky"

"What! You haven't bet her Spencer. She's so big headed and she just sleeps with any girl that offers her it. Yuck. She's a total bitch to me. She walks around like she owns the place when clearly she doesn't and the only person she gives a damn about is her rotten self. God! I wish she wasn't coming."

"I hope I don't meet her then. She sounds horrible!"

"She is, trust me. See you later Spency" Kyla shouts then heads out of the door.

"Bye" I shout. Aww. I feel sorry her, I bet it must be hard being cousins with someone who hates you but then you find out you have to live with them for a few months. Harsh.

The next morning I woke up by the sound of my phone vibrating on my side cabinet. I sighed knowing exactly who it was.

From Aiden: Hey baby on way 2 skewl crnt wait 2 c u. how'd the game go last nyt? Miss u lots xxxx

God! Why am I dating this guy? I mean... I don't feel the same way he does for me so I should end it. Right? I don't know.

I knew I had to text him back or he'd only moan at me when I got to school.

To Aiden: Heyy babe it was gd won 7:1. scored 4 of the goals ;) c u soon xx

As soon as I put my phone back down on my desk it vibrated again. I just sighed as I read the text.

From Aiden: Thats my baby! u busy after skewl want u 2 meet ash she just gt bk last nyt il see u at skewl abwt it xxxx

Ashley was also Aiden's best friend. Kyla made out that she is some slut who didn't care about anything or anyone but Aiden best friend's with her so she can't be that bad, right? I guess I'll know when I meet this 'Ashley Davies.'

I finally stopped thinking about it all and rolled out of my bed and head for the shower. I had to get dressed for school, I didn't want to be late or my Mom would only ground me. Seriously, that woman is so overdramatic.

I arrived at school just 5 minutes before the bell rang and made my way to class. I got there just in time and sat next to Chelsea at the back of the class. I hated sitting at the front.

We were half way through a conversation when I heard her walk in. She quietly spoke to the teacher. As she walked across the room I looked up and saw her. My eyes were glued to her, she was absolutely gorgeous! I wasn't even paying attention to the teacher telling her and the rest of class something about the course and future assignments, I was too focused on her. I had this sudden need to know her name, anything and everything. Her long brown hair lay perfectly just below her shoulders and had the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever saw. God, she's the most beautiful person I've ever saw. She stood up suddenly and casually shrugged off her jacket, I felt my stomach turn. She sat back down putting her headphones in and 'clearly' not paying attention to the teacher talking. I couldn't blame her though; he was just going on and going about the same thing known him. He always does.

As she flipped her hair back I caught her smiling, OMG I felt like I was going to melt at that point. I felt my knees go weak. I couldn't believe the affect this girl was having on me. It was crazy. All I would keep thinking was why don't I know this girl's name and why haven't I recognised her around school before? She's got to be new. I mean, I think I would remember a face like hers. I noticed a tattoo on her wrist but couldn't read what is said. Damn!

As you can guess, I spent the rest of the class just looking at her and trying to get at least some of what the teacher was saying. What was her name? Why DIDN'T I know her name! The bell suddenly rang and I had this sudden need to just go talk to her, at least find out what her name was. By the time I got my stuff and got up she was gone. This wasn't interesting anymore. I couldn't get my head around why I was feeling like this. I only just saw this girl and look what she was doing to me?

Fuck!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- First morning of school

Ashley's POV.

I pulled up at King High. My first day at this school I was dreading it already. I didn't even want to come to Los Angeles and the only reason I'm back is because I miss my aunt Sophia and my Sister Alexis (who's also my best friend, I tell her everything). So here I am getting out of my car and making my way down the hall towards the main office to get my damn timetable. I hate my life. Well, I don't but I hate being here, at this school. I wish I was at home.

I've been living in New York with my so called mother for the past year. The only reason I like it is because she leaves me alone and let's me just do my thing. But now she decides to act like a mother and makes me come here? LA. A place I really don't want to be. I did want to stay at New York on my own but no she wouldn't let me. Typical, now she cares?

Anyways, back to me. Before I moved to New York I lived in LA with my father Rafie Davies's, my sister Alex, my aunt Sophia and her daughter Kyla. My mother lived with us too but she was always on trips or working so I wouldn't see her much. That was ok with me to be honest. She can be a pain sometimes. When my father died I couldn't handle the pain, it felt like someone had ripped open my chest grabbed my heart and stamped on it a million times. I was broken. I still am.

At the same time I was dating my first girlfriend Sasha who I was with for almost 11 months. I fell crazy in love with her, lost my virginity to her and then she broke my heart. A week later after my father's death she left me a note, yes a fucking note saying we shouldn't be together no more and she was sorry. Sorry? Yeah right! A couple days later I found out she was fucking someone behind my back the whole time we were together and that someone was someone I thought cared about me too. Guess not. Well after that happened I left. I packed my bags and moved to New York to live with my mother. Don't get me wrong I dislike my mother but being with was better than staying in LA at that time.

Alex wasn't happy that I left, she was mad at me for a few days but she eventually understood why I left. She's the best.

When I got to NY, I stayed in my bedroom for the first 2 months, not even leaving the house for anything or anyone. I eventually left but only to get absolutely wasted then sleep with random girls. I just wanted to feel something, anything. I was numb and that ache inside me wouldn't go away and I couldn't handle it. It kept getting worse and I kept getting more attached to alcohol and sleeping with... well, anyone if I'm being honest. I thought it would go away though. But no, it was still they that heartache for her and my Father.

I had been in New York for nearly 10 months just sleeping all day and partying till late morning not really caring what happened to me. At that point I knew I was lost. I knew this was wrong. But I just couldn't stop. A few days later, Alex came to visit me and basically told me to sort myself out or she'd never speak to me again and I knew she meant every word, I could see it in her eyes. She was soooo disappointed in me. Even I was disappointed in myself.

So I did. I stopped; I couldn't bare the thought of losing her, the only person who knew me. The actual Ashley Davies not the Ashley Davies everyone thought they knew. It was hard though. I struggled really struggled for almost 2 months but I got through it, with the help of Alex of course. I really wanted to make it up to her though; I just wanted to thank her somehow for helping me and actually giving a damn about me as hardly anyone seems too.

We used to perform at my aunt's student club 'Gray' for a while but stopped when I left. I felt bad but I just had to leave. We use to call our selves 'The Davies Girls.' I loved every second being up that stage with my baby sis just singing, it was the best feeling I've ever experienced.

I came back to LA, obviously. That's why I'm standing at the front office now receiving my timetable from an old lady who I recognize from last year. I just didn't want to be here.

I start to make my way through the halls and up the stairs to my first class, Science. Pffft Seriously? I soo hate this school. I walked in and I knew students were looking at me and probably gossiping but I didn't look. I just handed the teacher the note and I explained I was joining this class then sat down right at the front; I didn't want to walk past all those students to sit at the back. The teacher was talking about some rubbish assignment we would have to do but I just wasn't interesting so I stood up taking my jacket off then sliding back into my sit putting my headphones in and putting my iPod on shuffle.

40 minutes later...

The bell suddenly rang and I grabbed my bag as fast as I could then practically ran out of the door. The rest of the day went pretty quick. I was meeting Aiden after school, my best friend who I hadn't seen for over a year so I was quite excited but a little nervous too. I made my way to my locker and put my books inside then

Someone tapped on my shoulder...

"JEEEZ" I screamed as I literally felt my body jump with shock.

"Sorry I urm... I didn't mean to urm scare you" she said. She sounded cute. I suddenly turned my head to look at her, eyes meeting eyes and I felt my heart race. She had the most amazing blue eyes like the ocean, stunning straight blonde hair and the most adorable smile I've ever saw. She was stunning.


End file.
